Chisana Hana
Chisana Hana (小さな花; Little Flower) was a Japanese girl group consists of four members under the Hello! Project Girls Division. The group was formed to spread awareness of disastrous causes, like the Tohoku Earthquake in 2011. The original members of the group are all former Hello! Project Eggs members. Chisana Hana disbanded on July 21, 2019, after eight years of activity. The group's name is based on the quote "The Flower will start little, but the more we help, the more it grows!", which is usually said by Fukunaka at lives. Their group color was . Members *Fukunaka Eri (福中えり; ) Leader *Arakawa Kame (荒川亀; ) Sub Leader *Bando Kaede (坂東楓; ) *Kin Momoko (桃子血縁; ) History 2011 Chisana Hana was formed January 11. The group started having promotional concerts, handshake events and donations to cause awareness, after the tsunami in Japan happened. April 18, Chisana Hana released their first awareness single called Shibaraku Omachinasai. Over 2,000,000 copies were sold. In May, Chisana Hana had a worldwide handshake event for donations. Fukunaka and Kame went to Taiwan, Thailand, China, Indonesia, North Korea and the Phillipines. Bando and Kin went to Japan, Germany, America, France, Italy, Spain and Austria. Altogether,the group went to Canada and Russia. July 8, Chisana Hana released the single My Tomodachi!. December 12, Chisana Hana released the single Sekai ga Nakayoku Shite Kudasai!. It was in memory of all the people who died in wars. 2012 Chisana Hana had promotional lives every Friday in both January and February. April 13, Chisana Hana released the single Wareware wa Subete no Yuujindaeru. The song is against racism in the world. From then on, Chisana Hana had an asian country tour in the following countries: Thailand, Taiwan, China, Japan and Korea. October 4, it was announced that Chisana Hana will be performing at the Hello! Project 15th Anniversary Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ & ~Bravo!~. October 1, Chisana Hana released their first mini album EARTH!. October 13, It was announced that Chisana Hana will be releasing the single "Celebrate!" for their anniversary on November 11. October 20, It was announced that Chisana Hana will be releasing their first original album "1 Thank You!". 2013 February 21,Chisana Hana released their 6th single My Days. April 11,Chisana Hana announced the release of their 7th single,Chisana Happy Day. It was released July 7, 2013. 2014 January 20, on We are Chisana Hana!, it was announced that Chisana Hana's first concert at the Nippon Budokan. It took place April 14, the day after the release of their 9th single. After their 9th single and Budokan, Chisana Hana began their nationwide tour, making them only able to release a mini album for the rest of the year. 2016 On June 1, Chisana Hana was transferred over to Hello! Project Girls Division. On July 4, the Chisana Hana Matsuri was announced. The event would take place at Nippon Budokan on September 14, 2016. 2018 On March 13, it was announced that Chisana Hana would disband in the summer of 2019. The decision was made after several months of discussion. The following press statement from management was released: On June 13, it was confirmed that Chisana Hana would disband on March 1, 2019. Their final concert would be held at Saitama Super Arena. On August 23, Chisana Hana held their third Chisana Hana Matsuri event at Nippon Budokan. 2019 On January 10, Chisana Hana held their final FC Bus Tour. The tour went around Hokkaido, Japan. From March 3 to May 26, Chisana held their final concert tour, Chisana Hana 2019 Spring Concert Tour ~Forever & Always~. On May 19, Chisana Hana released their final single, The Glass Marble. On June 11, Chisana released their best of album, featuring their debut single up until the final single. On July 21, Chisana Hana held their last concert, Chisana Hana Farewell Concert 2019 ~The Glass Marble~, at Saitama Super Arena. After the end of the concert, Chisana Hana released a special digital single, "Fingertips". The song, written and composed by the Chisana Hana members, was performed at their final concert as a parting gift to the fans. Discography Singles #2011.04.18 Shibaraku Omachinasai. (しばらく お待ちなさい; Please wait for a while) #2011.06.08 My Tomodachi! #2011.12.12 Sekai Ga Nakayoku Shite Kudasai! (世界 が 仲良く して ください！; World, Please get along!) #2012.04.13 Wareware wa Subete no Yuujindearu (我々 わ すべて の 友人である; We're all friends) #2012.07.05 MOVING TOGETHER #2012.11.11 Celebrate! #2013.02.21 My Days #2013.07.07 Chisana Happy Day #2013.11.26 OPERATION: SAVE THE EARTH! #2014.04.13 NO WAY JOSE / Jibun no Michi = Mokutekichi (NO WAY JOSE/自分 の 道 ＝ 目的地; NO WAY JOSE / My way = Destination) #2014.07.26 SUMMER BLUES / Issho ni. #2014.11.01 Seishun Destination #2015.02.04 Watashi no Kokoro no Uchi "Jogakusei Chronicles" (私の心の中「女学生のクロニクル」; Inside of my Heart "School Girl Chronicles") #2015.06.19 THE OPEN WORLD / Kishi Kaisei #2015.10.17 Onnarashii Tsuyo / I'm not Crying #2016.03.27 The Spring of Departure / Hitotsu no Chikara #2016.08.10 FLOWER FIELDS / Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo / Chisana Hana Matsuri! #2017.01.24 Sen no Negai / TEARDROP #2017.06.30 Chisana Hana no Natsu! / TO THE TOP / Ai no Theme #2017.10.01 74okubun no 1 no Kimi e / Ude wo Kunde (74億分の1の君へ / 腕を組んで; You're One in 7.4 Billion / Arm in Arm) #2018.04.25 Hakanai Monogatari / Kikyou (儚い物語 / 帰郷; An Ephemeral Tale / Homecoming) #2018.09.13 Plastic Heart / Kumori no Hi #2018.12.03 Bokutachi no Miracle / Fever #2019.02.07 Chisana Dreamer / Love in the Air #2019.05.19 The Glass Marble Digital Singles #2019.07.21 Fingertips Albums #2012.12.05 1 Thank You! #2014.03.13 2 Iroppoi Hana #2016.09.01 3 World Stage!! #2017.11.28 4 Conquer #2018.12.12 Hana Mini Albums #2012.10.01 EARTH! #2014.10.28 OPEN THE SHOW! Best Albums #2019.06.11 Chisana Hana Best Collection ~Watashi no Soba ni Iru Anata to Hachi nen~ (Chisana Hana Best Collection ~私のそばにいるあなたと八年~; Chisana Hana Best Collection ~Eight Years With You by my Side~) Work TV Shows *2011-2013 Chisana News! *2011-2019 We are Chisana Hana! *2017-2019 Chisana Hana TV - YouTube show DVDs *2011.05.16 Chisana Hana! *2013.01.11 Oku no Ai - Bijin Hana 1 - *2013.05.04 Oku no Support - Bijin Hana 2 - *2013.08.29 Motto Utahime - Bijin Hana 3 - *2013.10.10 Sono Hoka no Iro - Bijin Hana 4 - *2014.02.09 Motto Kin - Bijin Hana 5 - *2014.06.08 Spotlight de Tabi - Bijin Hana 6 - *2015.01.03 SATOYAMA no Chisana Hana - Bijin Hana 7 - *2016.11.24 Chisana Hana Matsuri - Bijin Hana 8 - *2017.11.15 Bijin Hana 9 *2018.11.03 Bijin Hana 10 *2019.07.01 Bye Bye, Bijin Hana Photobooks *2012.01.14 Happy World *2015.03.23 3•2•1• We are Beauty! *2017.07.30 Summer Paradise. *2019.05.18 Together. Radio *2012-2013 Around the World! *2013-2017 Introducing Hana Onna *2017-2019 Chisana Hana Relay! Trivia *The group is also associated with the Red Cross. *The members' goal is to hold a "Chisana Hana Festival" at a large venue. *From 2011 to 2012, Tsugunaga Momoko and Suzuki Airi were the mentors of the group. *Out of all the Hello! Project groups, Chisana Hana hold the most nominations and award wins. *To thank them for the efforts, a parade was held for them January 11,2013 in Chiba, which was also on the group's two year anniversary. Category:Chisana Hana Members Category:Chisana Hana Singles Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Chisana Hana Category:2011 Debuts Category:Hello! Project Category:Group Formations in 2011 Category:Hello! Project Girls Division